Shaman King Crazy Side Stories
by unknowntraveller
Summary: Crazy adventures with Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Anna and most especially Hao! Read how they can survive being in our modern generations of iPods, Playstations, Computers and Gameboys! Shaman King was set in 1998, but how will they do now in 2006?
1. Hao uses a Windows

Note: I am a complete and total n00b. If you bother reading this story, thanks for giving time to do so.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to their respective companies.

* * *

Part one of the Shaman King crazy side stories

"Hao uses a Windows"

Summary: Yoh saved his money to buy an all new Windows XP, along with a broadband internet connection. However, Hao visits Yoh just so he could have a chance of using a computer. Will Hao get dumbfounded by the Windows and get addicted to it? Will Yoh ever have time to make an e-mail account at Yahoo? Read to find out!

* * *

**At the front door**

Yoh: Err… Hao? What are you doing here?

Hao: I heard news that you've finally bought a computer! I want to try it out!

Yoh: And what gives the right to try my new computer out?

Hao: Simple. I'm your brother.

(Yoh shows a "What the hell are you thinking" face at Hao and Hao just smiles)

**In the computer room**

Yoh: Jeez. Why do I have to do this? Anna won't be back for hours since she's at the grocery, Manta is researching about Shamans in the library, and Ren, and the others are just being cozy in their houses…

Amidamaru: Hey Yoh! Don't forget about me!

Yoh: But you don't have any knowledge about a Windows!

Amidamaru: Well… that I cannot deny.

Hao: Yoh? How do you turn this thing on?

Yoh: You push this button to turn on the CPU, and this to turn on the monitor. Oh, yeah. You turn this knob to adjust the sound.

Hao: Okay…

Hao: Where's the remote?

Yoh: Ummm… It isn't like a TV, you know. You use this thing called a keyboard to type, and this thing called a mouse to browse the computer.

Hao: A mouse? You use animals to browse the computer?

Yoh: No! I meant this!

(Yoh holds up the mouse and Hao is intrigued by how it looks)

Hao: Wow… Hey! What's this "Select your username" thing on the screen?

Yoh: Umm… Just select Guest for now. Use the mouse to move the cursor on the screen, put it over the briefcase icon, and then click on it using the left button on the mouse.

(Hao does this and he gets to the desktop)

Yoh: (I have got to think of a way to entertain Hao so he wouldn't need me to explain everything)

Yoh: Okay! Now you can just go here and play pinball while I go get a cheeseburger.

(Hao plays "3-D Space Cadet Pinball")

Hao: Wow! This is so cool!

(Yoh runs outside and looks for a burger stand)

**Outside the house**

Yoh: Man… My day is really messed up. I hope Hao doesn't do anything stupid.

Amidamaru: You look really stressed. Maybe you need some time to relax, Yoh.

Yoh: My only option now is to go to a burger stand, though…

Yoh: I mean, what could go wrong? I never told Hao about the internet anyway...

**In the computer room**

(Hao gets a really high score on the pinball game)

Hao: Okay! Now what do I do next?

Hao: …What's this… Mozilla Firefox?

* * *

What will happen to Yoh's Windows? What damage could Hao do by exploring the internet? See you on Chapter 2!  
Review if you want. It will serve as a motivation for me to make a sequel. At least I hope it will...  
Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller (Don't steal it. I don't even think it's worth it.) 


	2. Internet Plus Hao Equals Doom

Note: I am a complete and total n00b. If you bother reading this story, thanks for giving time to do so. Again.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to their respective companies.

* * *

Part two of the Shaman King crazy side stories

"Internet + Hao Doom"

Summary: When Yoh got out of the house after being annoyed by Hao, he decided to go out to the mall with his friends. Yoh managed to get Ren and Horohoro to go with him so he could relax his mind from what Hao did. Little does he know, Anna's about to get back from the grocery, and Hao found out how to use Mozilla Firefox 1.5! What would happen if Hao got spyware on the Windows? How about if Anna spotted Yoh in the mall? Read to find out!

* * *

**On the way to the mall**

Yoh: Hey, guys! What would you do if a person like Hao came over to your house… just to mess around with your computer?

Ren: What are you talking about, Yoh? Why would Hao do such a thing? Would he be achieving a new level of stupid such as you are?

Horohoro: That's just unbelievable. I'd do my best to keep him busy, while I run away and do something fun…

Yoh & Ren: …

Yoh: As in now?

Corey: (makes angry face at Horohoro)

Amidamaru: Yoh! There it is!

Ren: Finally I can do something better than chatting with you two!

Bason: You're just saying that because you finally have friends you can trust and you like the fact that you were invited on this trip. Am I not right, master?

Ren: (ignores Bason) Okay! Let's go already!

**In the computer room**

Hao: Mozilla Firefox… Google? What does Google do? Let me check.

(Hao types "Free Pinball Games" in the Google search bar)

(results pop out)

Hao: Cool! So many to pick! Hmm… I'll just pick them all!

Hao: Oooooh… Free pinball games! Let's save this to the computer so I can play them all and be happy!

(teardrop appears on Spirit of Fire's head)

**In the mall**

Yoh: Wow! Check out the new stuff around here!

Ren: Let's check out the clothes store. I need a scarf.

Horohoro: Aww, c'mon! I want to check out the sports equipment!

Yoh: Fine. Let's split up for now. Let's meet at McDonalds an hour for now. How does that sound?

Horohoro: Fine with me! See ya!

Ren: I don't really care anyway. I'll be going now. See you later, Yoh.

Yoh: All right! Let's go to the burger shop!

Amidamaru: You never fail to amuse me, Yoh. Let's go!

**On the way to the burger stand (Yoh)**

Yoh: I can't wait to get my hands on that new triple cheeseburger…

Unknown Person: …YOH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Yoh: ANNA! Ummm… I can expla-

Anna: Explain later! Right now you're sticking with me!

**In the computer room**

Hao: I love pinball games now.

Hao: Let's play this one!

(Hao clicks on program)

(Windows does nothing)

Hao: Huh?

(Windows shows pop-up screen)

Hao:...

Hao: Why does it say "Your computer is infected with spyware!"?

* * *

Hao's really done it this time... How can Hao fix this spyware problem? Isn't he still a n00b to spyware? And what about Yoh, who has been spotted by Anna? Will he get his butt kicked, or will he be forgiven? Wait for Chapter 3!  
Review if you want. It will serve as a motivation for me to make a sequel. At least I hope it will...again.  
Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller (Don't steal it. I STILL don't think it's worth it.) 


	3. The End of Yoh’s Computer

Note: I am a complete and total n00b. If you bother reading this story, thanks for giving time to do so. Again. If you're sick of this intro, I'll remove it in my next fic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to their respective companies.

* * *

Part three of the Shaman King crazy side stories

"The End of Yoh's Computer"

Summary: Hao finally screwed up Yoh's computer, and now he doesn't know what to do! He has no choice but to think of a solution himself…but how can a no-brainer in computers like him actually find one? Yoh's ass is gonna get really kicked now, because Anna spotted him at the mall, leaving Hao to guard the house! This is the final part of the "Hao with a Windows" series, so read on!

* * *

**In the computer room**

Hao: …

Spirit of Fire: …

Hao: I can't take it anymore… I just got addicted to pinball… and now I can't play it because of this spyware!

(As he says this, he suddenly started releasing huge amounts of furyoku around his body, making it look like he was being engulfed in flames.)

Hao: **_I… I'LL KILL YOU!_**

**In the burger stand**

Yoh: …So I had no choice but to let him use the new computer. I didn't want to handle it anymore so I just went out with Ren and Horohoro to relax!

Anna: So you're telling me you left Hao to guard the house? And you went out with your friends without inviting ME? I'm gonna-

(And at this moment, Yoh and Anna feel a shock of unknown energy. It made them feel like there was really something bad happening. The feeling was so bad that Yoh accidentally dropped his triple cheesburger on the floor, making a noticeable mess.)

Yoh: Anna? Did you feel that?

Anna: …! The computer!

Yoh: We have to get back to the house!

**Outside the mall**

(Ren with a new scarf and Horohoro who had new gloves were already there, waiting)

Ren & Horohoro: Anna? What are you doing here?

Yoh: No time to explain. You felt something bad, right? I think I know where it came from! Let's go back!

Ren: Then let's go! Who knows what happened now!

**On the road near the house**

(Yoh and the others saw Hao with the computer CPU)

Yoh: Hao! What are you doing with that?

Hao: It… It refused to play pinball…

Hao: This is… UNFORGIVABLE!

Hao: SPIRIT OF FIRE! DESTROY THIS COMPUTER FOR WHAT IT HAS DONE!

(everything goes slow-mo)

Yoh: NooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOoooooo!

Ren: StuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuUUUUUUUpid!

Horohoro: WHAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaat's ThaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaat?

Anna: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………-blink-………

(CPU blows up)

(slow-mo reverts back)

Hao: Ahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoh: WHY? MY WINDOWS… -cries-

**Aftermath (outside the house)**

Yoh: -sniff- my computer…

Hao: Now, now, Yoh. It deserved that. It didn't want me to play pinball…

Ren: How stupid can they get…. Looks like I know where Yoh got it from, now.

Horohoro: Okay… So what was that thing?

Anna: _**OKAY! LET'S ALL FIX UP AND GO HOME!**_

(everyone stands up and listens to Anna)

Anna: **_HAO! YOU OWE US A NEW WINDOWS XP! BRING IT TO ME THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!_**

Hao: Y-yes ma'am!

(Hao runs away like a terrified little mouse)

Anna: **_REN AND HOROHORO! GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSES NOW!_**

(Anna noticed that they already ran away scared back to their houses)

Anna: And Yoh…

Yoh: …Y-yes?

Yoh: (She can't possibly punish me for anything… I did everything already… Oh, NO! I THINK I FORGO-)

Anna: …WHERE'S...MY...**_GROCERIES_**?

And so, Yoh got his ass kicked after all.

**The End.**

Thank you for reading Shaman King Crazy Stories (Hao with a Windows Series)!

* * *

Review if you want. No more sequel for this series, but still do so for more motivation.  
Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller (Don't steal it. I don't even think it's worth it.) 


	4. Yoh’s Trip to the Mall

Note: Okay… Now that I'm not so much of a n00b now, I'll change the intro now. (happy?) So, Shaman King Crazy Stories is still continuing. If you didn't get what I meant, I said that the Hao uses a Windows story would end, but that doesn't mean I'm ending the whole fic. By the way, everything that happens in this fic continues on to the next fic. (Hao and a Windows is a plot I just can't let go..lol) Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to their respective companies.

* * *

Part four of the Shaman King crazy side stories

"Yoh's trip to the mall"

Summary: Finally, after the Windows XP fiasco with Hao, it's time that Yoh and his friends decided to go on a trip to the mall. Anna, Horohoro and Ren (again) are the only people who could come to go with Yoh because Manta had to go abroad for studies. Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones who were going to the mall. A lot of people like Lyserg and Silva are going there later on. And of course, the person who was responsible for the fiasco, Hao, is going there because of his addiction to computers… and pinball. What will happen now if they all clash together? Why is my summary longer than usual? Well, start reading now, k? R&R please!

* * *

**On the way to the mall (in Ren's limo)**

Yoh: Finally! We can all relax and have fun!

Horohoro: Yeah! Let's go to that big fancy mall for kicks!

Anna: Oh, will you to save it for later? As soon as I get there I'll go to the clothes store… I need new outfits.

Ren: Driver, our destination is that mall over there…yes…the big fancy one…okay, thanks.

Yoh: Hey, Ren! If you're so rich, why won't you treat us all, to be fair?

(Yoh & Horohoro do the puppy-eyes look at Ren)

Ren: Oh, would you two idiots continue to dream on?

**In the mall**

Yoh: All right! Let's eat! I'm soooooooo hungry I could eat 5 triple cheeseburgers!

Anna: Well, let's split up now. How about we all meet at Burger King at 1:00?

Horohoro: Deal! See ya!

Ren: Okay, 1:00 at Burger King… Well, I'll be seeing you later.

Anna: Okay… Yoh? Lend me 10000.

Yoh: What? Anna… have mercy!

Anna: Is that what a man would to his fiancée? Hmm?

Yoh: My hard-earned money… -eyes begin to water a bit-

Anna: Okay. Bye, Yoh. See you later.

Yoh: Ohhhh, man… now what do I do?

**At the other side of the mall (specifically in a computer shop)**

Hao: Oh, wow! Check this computer out! It has pinball too! And also that one! And that one!

Salesperson: Excuse me, how may I help you?

Hao: How much is this computer? I want the full set…

Salesperson: Okay, that costs-

(Salesperson says price, and then Hao's face turns blue)

Hao: WHAT? How am I going to earn all that money?

(Hao looks around to see a sign)

Hao: Okay… A job at Burger King? Work as soon as possible? High pay? All right! I'll do this!

* * *

Hao's really desperate for a computer this time... He actually took the job at Burger King! That's not just any restaurant... it's Burger King! It's the same restaurant where Yoh and the others are meeting! What chaos could be caused (once again by Hao) if they meet each other? How about Yoh's money? Can he still get triple cheesburgers with what he has left? Where exactly is Lyserg and Silva? Find out...on Chapter 5!  
Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller (Don't steal it.) 


	5. Hao Works at Burger King

Note: All right! Another fic completed! Wow, I never really thought this series would last long… Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed my stories! (you people pwn) Here's Chapter 5 of the Shaman King Crazy Side Stories, Series: Yoh's Trip to the Mall!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to their respective companies.

* * *

Part Five of the Shaman King Crazy Side Stories

"Hao works at Burger King"

Summary: Hao needs money to buy a new Windows XP to replace the one he broke at Yoh's house! Desperate to find a way, Hao finds that Burger King has a job offer with high pay. Will Hao get accepted in Burger King? Will Yoh find something to do? And why did I mention Lyserg and Silva in Chapter 4 and they're not here yet? Read on to find out! R&R!

* * *

**At Burger King**

Hao: I want to take the job offer you have…

Manager : I see… Well, what can you do? Any special talents?

Hao: Uh, let's see…

(And they both remained silent for a while.)

Hao: That's it! I can cook a lot of burgers!

Manager: And how? Please do tell.

(Hao shows Spirit of Fire's power by making a small flame on the palm of his hand)

Manager: That's… YOU CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU'RE HIRED!

Hao: All right! This is gonna be a piece of cake!

**In the mall (Yoh)**

Yoh: What do I do now…

(Yoh spots an arcade)

Yoh: Oh, wow! That'd be great to do to kill time.

**In the Arcades**

Yoh: Let's see…Time Crisis 3…House of the Dead 4…

Yoh: Huh? Isn't that Silva over there?

(Yoh sees Silva all right… Trying to win a stuffed toy at an arcade)

Silva: Carefully…Okay…

(Mechanical arm drops the bunny)

Silva: AWW, **DAMMIT!**

Yoh: Silva? What are you doing here? And why are you playing that game?

(Silva looks at Yoh and Yoh grins at him)

Silva: YOH? Umm… I, well, I…

Silva: -snap- I was going to give it to someone!

Yoh: And to whom would you give it too? _Hmm?_

(Silva notices that he can't hide the fact that he…)

Yoh: You like _cute stuffed animals_?

(Silva gets terrified that Yoh found out his secret)

Silva: Umm… Seeyoulaterbye!

(Silva dashes off with a bunch of cute bears and dogs in a bag to go look for some way to avoid Yoh)

Yoh: Now that's just unbelievable… How can a matured person like Silva possibly love stuffed toys…but maybe…

(And Yoh just smiles)

**In the bookshop**

Ren: Hmm… Which one would be best for me…

(Ren walks around the bookshop)

Ren: Okay… according to this map, the mystery section should be there.

(Ren runs to the mystery section but then bumps into someone)

Ren: Oww! Would you watch where you're going you stupid idiot!

Boy in trench coat: Sorry about that…

Ren: Wait a second! Aren't you-

Lyserg: Huh? Ren? What are you doing here?

**Back at Burger King (in the kitchen)**

Hao: Haha! Fry, you meat patty, **_FRY_**!

(Employees are in a room near Hao talking)

Employee: Wow. That newbie's been doing better than anyone lately.

Other Employee: Because of the power he has, he could make all of us millionaires!

Manager: Maybe I shouldn't install stoves anymore… That boy's a stove himself!

Manager: If he does good enough, I'd be proud to promote him as your new supervisor!

Hao: HAHAHA! 300 Burgers in 5 minutes! That's a new record! Let's go, Spirit of Fire, and let's show them what we can do!

Hao: I'll get a new Windows XP! One for Anna, and one for ME!

Hao: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Spirit of Fire: -sigh-

* * *

What was Lyserg doing in the mall? Why does Silva like cute stuffed toys? And will Hao ever earn enough money to buy 2 computers for Anna and himself? Wait for Chapter 6!  
Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller (Don't steal it.) 


	6. I'll meet Yoh at Burger King

Note: Finally, I'm done! This is the last fic about the Yoh at the mall Series so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to their respective companies.

* * *

Part Six of the Shaman King Crazy Side Stories

"I'll meet Yoh at Burger King"

Summary: Hao has become a 5-star employee at Burger King for his excellent work! Silva has a secret obsession with CUTE STUFFED ANIMALS! Lyserg pissed Ren off while looking for a new Sherlock Holmes book! And most especially, everyone's about to clash when they find out that they all decided to go to a certain place… Read the last part of the Yoh at the Mall series to find out what chaos (ala Abie05) would happen next! R&R!

* * *

**In the mall (Yoh)**

Yoh: Oh, well… With all the crazy things that happened today, I shouldn't be bugged by anything anymore!

(Anna comes out of a shop… with a clothes in a bunch of bags)

Anna: YOH! Carry all this for me now.

Yoh: The things a boy would do for his fiancée…

Anna: Excuse me, were you saying something?

(Anna makes angry face at Yoh)

Yoh: Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all! I'll go carry these things now.

(Anna spots a clock in a shop… and it said 1:00)

Anna: Okay! It's time for lunch!

(Anna walks away, totally ignoring Yoh)

Yoh: First you use my money and now you make me carry these extremely heavy bags full of clothing… -sigh-

**At Burger King**

(Silva sits on a seat along with a bag full of cute stuffed toys)

Silva: Ah! Finally, some peace…

(A familiar person wearing a Burger King hat goes to Silva)

Hao: May I take your order, Silva?

Silva: Oh, why certainly. I'd like… H-HAO? WHAT IN THE NAME OF FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS ARE YOU DOING?

Hao: Huh? Oh, it's a long story, but now I can't keep my other customers waiting. Call me when you want to order.

Hao: Oh, and that's a nice bag full of cute stuffed animals.

Silva: EEEP! –hugs bag- _**LEAVE IT ALONE!**_

(Everyone looks at Silva hugging the bag of stuffed animals)

(Silva turns blue)

Hao: Well, I'll be seeing you!

And the "mature" shaman faints.

**Outside the bookstore**

(Ren and Lyserg are holding brand new books)

Ren: So, what brings you here, traitor?

Lyserg: Don't call me that! And I needed a new book to read!

Ren: A book to read to try to ignore the fact that you left us alone?

Lyserg: SHUT U-

(As Lyserg was about to punch Ren, a boy with a bunch of bags came…)

Yoh: Hey, guys.

Lyserg: Oh! Hi, Yoh. You're not angry at me for leaving you, right?

Yoh: Of course, not! You just chose a different path to take! It's not like we can't hang out anymore!

(Ren mutters angrily at Yoh for being so merciful)

Lyserg: Okay, thanks. Hey, are you going anywhere?

Yoh: I was about to go to Burger King for lunch. Everybody is there. Why don't you just eat with us?

Lyserg: Sure!

(Ren's face begins to turn red and his head suddenly started steaming)

**At Burger King**

(Everybody was there already, including Horohoro)

(Yoh spots Silva sitting on a seat, still firmly grasping the bag of stuffed toys)

Yoh: Hey, Silva!

Silva: Oh, hi Yoh, Anna, Lyserg and Ren. Listen to me. I have news about something you'll never believe…

Horohoro: Hey, guys! What's up? Let's go eat already! I'm starving!

Silva: Okay. So as I was saying…

Hao: May I take your order?

(And the whole group remained silent)

Yoh, Horohoro, Ren and Lyserg: _**N-NO WAY!**_

Anna: I knew this was coming…

Hao: Oh! The whole group, eh? I'll show you guys what a great employee I am now!

(Hao runs into kitchen, and then after a few seconds, the whole Burger King restaurant began to shake)

Yoh: W-w-what's happening? Why does it seem like there's an earthquake?

(And at the place where the cashiers are…burgers began to shoot out like crazy)

(Think of a heavy machine gun with burgers instead of bullets)

Man1: **HUH? RUN AWAY! BURGERS ARE EVERYWHERE!**

(And Man1's face got splattered by a burger)

Hao: FRYBURGERFRYBURGERFRYBURGERFRYBURGERFRY!

Yoh: IT'S ACTUALLY RAINING BURGERS! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Hao: **MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! MY GREATNESS IS UNMEASURABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

(Yoh's group ran out of the mall before the restaurant was completely filled with burgers)

Yoh: That…was uncalled for!

Ren: Well, duh. Like older brother, like younger brother.

(Everyone goes in Ren's limo and they all drive away)

**Aftermath**

Hao: Phew! That was hard... So, when do I get paid?

Hao: Hmmm... seems like no one's around... I'll just come back tomorrow and buy the computers right away with the money I get!

(Hao looks around and sees a bag of-)

Hao: Oh, lookie! A bag of stuffed toys! I'll bring it home with me.

And all the way in the limo, Silva just cries.

**The End.**

* * *

So, how will Hao get the two computers if he just ruined the name of Burger King? What will happen to the stuffed toys that Silva left? Will Anna ever get the chance to kick Hao's ass? See you next time on Chapter 7!

Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller. (Don't steal it.)


	7. Manta's Return

Note: I'M BACK! SQWEEEEEEE!!!!!!11111111111 Thank you to those who continued supporting me anyway –cough, Abie05, ccrazzychick, edward-chibi-lover, cough-!!! So here it is, Part Seven!!! (Eats Ice Cream)

* * *

Part Seven of the Shaman King Crazy Side Stories

"Manta's Return"

Summary: After the Burger King incident, everyone tried to get back to their normal lives. Silva went back to collecting cute stuffed toys, Lyserg went back to reading mystery books, Ren got re-addicted to milk, and Anna is now hunting down Hao for the new PC that Hao had to buy for her to replace the one in Chapter 3. Manta, however, got back from his studies and presented a gifts to his friends. He also got a special small gift for Yoh. Small, costs a lot, and entertains your ears. Start guessing! (although I think it's obvious)

* * *

**Yoh's Place**

Unknown: Everything was peaceful at Yoh's house. Birds chirping, streams flowing…

Anna: WHERE'S **HAO?!?!?** I'M GONNA **_RIP HIS HAIR OFF!!!_** HE DIDN'T GET THE PC HE OWES US!!!

Unknown: I stand corrected. O.O;;

Anna: GET OUT OF HERE YOU NOSY EDITOR!!! –kicks Unknown-

Yoh: Hey, Anna! Manta's back! I'm gonna go visit him, ok? Bye!

Anna: Augh… Fine. I'll go to Burger King.

**Manta's House**

Manta: Yoh!!!

Yoh: Manta! How have you been? A lot of crazy things have happened while you were away, you know.

Manta: Really? Like what?

Unknown: And Yoh and Manta talk about what's been happening over the past 6 Chapters…

Manta: WHAT?!? STUFFED TOYS?!? BROKEN COMPUTERS?!? AND HAO WORKING AT BURGER KING?!?!? **ROFL!!!**

(As in really rolling on the floor)

Yoh: Yeah! Everything's pretty crazy. So, how about your trip? Was it okay?

Manta: Well, yeah. I did get all of you gifts. I'll get yours. I know you'll like it…

**Burger King**

Hao: Hum-dee-dum… ketchup on this… mustard on that…

Hao: Now this is perfect! (holds burger up to face)

Anna: HAO!!!!! COME OUT OF THERE! I WANT MY PC NOW!!!

(burger splatters on Hao's face due to impact)

Hao: Ungh… That was a GOOD burger…

Hao: …

Hao: I didn't put pickles on this.

Spirit Of Fire: O.O (WTFWTFWTF)

**Manta's House**

_Ding-dong!_ Horohoro, Ren, Rio and Chocolove visiting!

Yoh: Hey, the guys are here now!

Rio: Hey, Manta! Did you get that gel I asked you to?

Horohoro: How about my snowboard?

Chocolove: And my new dress?

Rio, Yoh, Horohoro and Ren: O.O

Ren: You guys are so abusive.

Manta: Hey, I got you this pack full of milk. I think it's at least 25 cartons…

(At that moment Ren disappears and looks in the luggage for the milk)

**Burger King**

Hao: Okay, okay. I'll buy the PC after I get my paycheck!

Anna: You had better. I expect it tomorrow. Better be there or else, you can say goodbye to your hair.

Hao: No! Not my perfectly aligned AND smooth AND silky **AND** brown _AND _just plain awesome hair!!! **_NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!_**

**Manta's House**

Rio: Yeah! This gel is the stuff, man!

Ren: -drink- (no reply)

Horohoro: This new board RULES! I'll be king of the hill with this!

Chocolove: This dress fits me perfectly!

Manta: Since Silva's not yet here, I'll save his for later. Now Yoh…

Yoh: Yeah?

Manta: Close your eyes.

Yoh: Okay!

(A few seconds of silence passed away)

(Until Yoh heard The song called "Northern Lights" in his ears)

Yoh: This...this song!!!

* * *

How could you possibly hear the opening theme of Shaman King? How about Hao's hair? AND HOW DID THE PICKLES END UP IN THE BURGER?!? (What the heck.) See you in Chapter 8!!! (Man, this series runs long.) 

Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller. (Don't steal it.)


	8. iYoh

Note: Yes, I'm back…for a short time only though . I was bored going around the internet, then I remembered what I used to do before I entered multiple sites on the net...and that was making fanfics right here! I still thank all of you for reviewing my already-deep-underground stories, especially for people who never left it. (You know who you are) So, here's Part Eight of the Shaman King Crazy Side Stories (which I'll now refer to as SKCCS), iYoh!

* * *

Part Eight of the Shaman King Crazy Side Stories

"iYoh"

Summary: Hao's still tormented by Anna because he didn't get her the Windows XP that was supposed to replace the one he broke! And now if he doesn't give it in time, it'll come with a cost. HIS HAIR. And, at Manta's place, Manta gave everybody gifts from his trip abroad! Chocolove got a new dress, Rio got some awesome hair gel, Horohoro got a new snowboard, and Ren got 25 cartons of milk! But the gift to Yoh was the special one. Something that he would get addicted to…very addicted…MUCH TOO ADDICTED. Read on to find out what happens!

* * *

**-Burger King, afternoon**

…sir…

…excuse me sir…

**SIR!!!**

Hao: …Wha? Wha happened? .

Customer: I'd like to order Value Meal A, please.

Hao: Oh, okay. One Value Meal _**B**_ it is…

Hao: (Aww, man. I'm sleeping on the job! I'm worrying too much about my awesome hair. How will I ever get the money needed for that Windows XP…?)

Customer: …It's Value Meal A, by the way. It costs 55, right? Okay, here's 100.

Hao: …I receive 1000…the change is **_9945_**. Here you go.

Customer: But sir, it's not…hmm…YIPEE I'M **RICH**! MUWAHAHAHAHA –gets meal and runs away-

Hao: …

Hao: Did that just happen?

**-Manta's House, evening**

Manta: Err…Yoh? Helloooooooooo?

(Yoh looks blankly in one direction, still listening to the iPod)

Manta: **Yoh!** What's happening to you?!? You've been listening to that for hours now…heck, you weren't even _blinking!_

(Yoh blinks and looks around, dazed)

Yoh: Really? Wow, I need some rest. I'll be going to my house now…

(Yoh walks out of the door, going to his house)

Manta: Hmm…well, I hope he's fine on his own. Wait, Anna's there. I shouldn't worry!

Manta: So, everyone's gone now…might as well go to bed.

(While walking off to bed, Manta notices that there's still a TV on in the living room)

(Manta goes there, and is surprised to see…)

Ren: -drinks milk- O_h__, h**e**_**-_l_**l_o_**o**_o**o**_**o**, **_M_**a_-_**m**_a**nt**_a! **_Y__o_**u_r_ **m**_i**-**_**i_l_**k _t_**a**_s**t**_**e_s_** s_o_** g**_o**oo**_o_o_**o**_o**o**_**o_o_**o_o_**o**_o**o**_**o_o_**o_o_**o**_o**o**_**o_o_**d **W**_a_ **_–_h_i_**c_-_ **w**_a**n**_**n_a_** w_a_**t**_c**h**_ **s_o_**m_e_ **T**_-**t**_**-_V_** w_i_**t**_h_**_m_e_-_**e **–**_h**i**_**c_-_**

Manta: …WHAT?!?!?!? You actually got DRUNK drinking the MILK I gave YOU?!?!? You need to go home. Seriously. RIGHT NOW.

(Manta calls Ren's house and asks for Ren to be picked up)

Ren: (speaks a bit clearer) Dr-drunk? Of course, n-not, y-you idio-o-t…I don't dri-ink alcoholic bevera-geeeeeeeeees…-hic-

-Yoh's House, midnight

(Yoh's dancing around in his pajamas while listening to his brand new iPod)

Yoh: Do yooou beliiiiiiiieve in destiiiiiiiiiiiinyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

Anna: Yoh! Would you stop that? Go to sleep. NOW.

Yoh: Teneneneneneeeeeeeee!

Anna: That's it! Yoh, I'll MAKE YOU go to sleep!!!

(Anna pulls the headphones from Yoh's head)

Yoh: …Wha? What was that for, Anna!

Anna: You're going to sleep. Now.

(Anna pulls Yoh's ear to the bedrooms)

Yoh: Ow! Anna! C'mon…

(Anna then wonders)

Anna: (That's weird. Yoh actually didn't follow my order to him. Something's up.)

**-Tent and campfire near Yoh's house, midnight**

Hao: -yawn- Oh, well. It's a good thing no one actually noticed that I gave 9945 to someone…I still got my paycheck, and Anna hasn't spotted me! What a good day…but it's also kinda odd that…I didn't bump into them today. Oh, well, I'm off to sleep, then.

Hao: Spirit Of Fire, cease your light!

(Campfire magically disappears)

Hao: Ahh…now to check how much I have for the XP…

Hao: …What. Where is it?

(Hao looks around the tent with a small Spirit Of Fire light)

Hao: WHERE DID I LEAVE MY **_WALLET_**?!?!?

* * *

Oh, noes!!!111 Where did Hao leave his wallet? How addicted IS Yoh to his brand new iPod?!? How could Ren get drunk on milk? And most importantly, WHAT DID THE GUY WITH 9945 DO WITH HIS MONEY?!?!? Lol, just joking. See you on the next update! And I hope too that I will make an update! 

Copyright 2006 Story rights reserved to unknowntraveller. (Don't steal it.)


End file.
